


Come At Me

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [2]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dallas is done with life, Dallas tries to fight a soc, Leave Darry alone Dammit, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pony and Johnny are done, Uhh violence and cursing, leave them alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "Some soc insults Darry and Dally gets pissed and nearly kills the kid, but Pony and Johnny are like "NOPE NOPE NOT TODAY" happy-ish?"-Anon
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Come At Me

Johnny, Pony, Dally, and Darry were all standing outside near the store, smoking on their cancer sticks when some socs started to drive by. Normally they wouldn't think anything of it, the only grocery was in a middle-class area so it was normal to see some socs. 

It had only begun to worry the group when they started walking home and the socs weren't going back to their side of town. Johnny and Ponyboy were the most worried, both having little experience fighting, and both were rather small for their age. Darry and Dallas on the other hand, both were rather strong for their ages, Darry working two jobs and going to the gym left him with many muscles and Dallas had spent four years on the bad side of New York. 

They kept walking, seeing the slick car follow them after every turn. When they started to get closer to the Curtis house, the socs got cockier. They'd speed up at times, stopping or swerving to try and hit them, the group dodging the car.

They turned two corners right after each other, the car zooming by. The group deemed themselves safe for a while before the socs found them again, the car engine sounding behind them. 

Suddenly, they pulled up to the greasers, the car cruising along at their pace. 

"Hey, greaseballs!" One soc called out from the back seat; the others laughed at his remark. 

"Hey, watcha got there, grease!" Called another. 

Both Darrel and Dallas had gone to the side closest to the road, shoulders tense and ready for a fight. 

"Don't you dare say nothin', ya hear?" Darry said in a quiet but harsh voice. 

Dallas focused on how many socs were in the car and how good their chances were. They all looked to be about average build, so if they did decide to attack, it would be a fair fight. 

"Common, say something grease! Or are ya too stupid to figure out how to do that," One soc from the front seat yelled out. 

Dallas tensed at that statement, his hands curling into fists inside his leather jacket, ready to pounce. 

"Hey Winston, is that you and your boyfriend!" One soc called out.

"Ha! No wonder he's his boyfriend! All Curtis's are fuckin' ugly!" Another added with venom.

That was it, that's what caused Dallas to launch himself at the car, but the driver was skilled, swerving and speeding away before Dallas could grab hold of the soc who said that. 

He could feel hands grabbing onto his jacket, pulling him out the road as he snarled and muttered ugly words under his breath. 

"Dallas what the hell!" Darrel screamed at him, "You shouldn't have done that, what if Johnny or Pony got hurt, huh?" 

"They can spit whatever the fuck they want at me, but as soon as they mess with y'all they're done. You guys ain't done nothin' to deserve that," Dallas said through gritted teeth. 

"And you have?" Darrel questioned as they continued walking. 

"Darrel, look at me and tell me I'm a good guy. Try and convince the people I've jumped that," Dallas muttered. 

Darrel just decided to let go of the subject, for now, deciding that they would talk more in private. 


End file.
